


Как Шерлока ни назови

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, New Relationship, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26059273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Их отношения перешли на совершенно новый уровень, и Шерлок немного переполнен чувствами.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sherlock By Any Other Name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25841029) by [flowerfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerfan/pseuds/flowerfan). 



> Название фика в оригинале («Sherlock By Any Other Name») − отсылка к фразе «A rose by any other name would smell as sweet» («Роза под любым другим названием будет пахнуть так же сладко» или «Роза пахнет розой, хоть розой назови её, хоть нет»), из пьесы Уильяма Шекспира «Ромео и Джульетта».

В последнее время Шерлок задумался об именах и ярлыках. За неделю, прошедшую с тех пор, как их отношения с Джоном Ватсоном (капитаном, доктором, не геем) изменились, и они из лучших друзей превратились в _любовников_ , он начал понимать, что многие слова − просто не то, что он о них думал.

Потому что Шерлок (детектив, социопат, наркоман) − больше не тот, кем был до этого, и все прежние ярлыки вдруг кажутся неподходящими. Неточными.

Когда Джон, лучезарно улыбаясь, говорит _Шерлок_ и смотрит на него с таким блеском в глазах, его имя вдруг приобретает совершенно новый смысл. Когда Джон его целует, Шерлок чуть не теряет сознание от неожиданности, и это становится серьёзным аргументом против его мастерства детектива, которому он готов с охотой проиграть. Когда Джон, протянув к нему руку, неуверенно и с нежностью касается его лица, сердце Шерлока поёт; он сталкивается с очевидной неточностью определения, что он − _социопат_. Шерлок всё ещё может быть наркоманом, но теперь его любимый наркотик − Джон.

Поёрзав на диване, Шерлок осторожно и медленно укладывает спящего Джона рядом с собой поудобнее. Не годится, чтобы больное плечо Джона затекло. Тихонько вздохнув, Джон во сне зарывается пальцами в волосы Шерлока, и он тает от любви.

Эта серия сентиментальных размышлений сама по себе является доказательством. Сейчас Шерлок − совсем другой человек. Буквы его имени, возможно, и остались прежними, но изменилось их смысловое наполнение. Шерлок теперь любит до безумия.


	2. Chapter 2

Сонно заморгав, Джон открывает глаза, а потом, убрав пальцы с волос Шерлока, садится. Должно быть, он заснул, когда они смотрели телевизор. На диване тесновато, но Джон думает, что ему больше нравится спать здесь с Шерлоком, чем где-то ещё без него.

Повернув голову, Джон смотрит на Шерлока и хмурится, когда тот отводит взгляд. Шерлок смущён.

− В чём дело? − спрашивает Джон, пытаясь поймать его взгляд.

− Что ты имеешь в виду?

Придвинувшись к Шерлоку поближе, Джон берёт его руки в свои.

− Всё в порядке, пожалуйста, посмотри на меня.

Шерлок − эксперт по маскировке, но яркий румянец, заливающий его щеки, очевидно, не поддаётся никакому контролю.

− Прости, − тихо бормочет он себе под нос.

− Тебе совершенно не за что извиняться, − говорит Джон, а потом наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать Шерлока, используя при этом и губы, и язык. − Я знаю, что ты чувствуешь. Я ведь тоже это чувствую.

Опустив голову, Шерлок утыкается носом в шею Джона.

− Это просто нелепо. Я стал открытой книгой.

− И эту книгу я очень люблю читать. − Расстегнув верхние пуговицы хрустящей рубашки Шерлока и распахнув её, Джон целует белоснежную кожу его шеи и ключиц. − Тебе совершенно не нужно от меня прятаться, − негромко шепчет Джон.

Шерлок только крепче прижимается к Джону. Он потрясён, думает Джон. Он до сих пор не совсем во всё это верит. Но Джон терпелив. Джон поможет ему понять, поможет ему поверить. Шерлок любим до безумия.


End file.
